No More Pain
by Risikia
Summary: Dumbledore walked in looking happy. It was so odd that Harry was lying in a hospital bed and Dumbledore was smiling. Why? It was as if Dumbledore was amused of the thought that Harry could die. Rewritten because it lacked a lot of details.


Title: No More Pain  
Author: Alexia Anna  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
Summary: Dumbledore walked in looking happy. It was so odd seeing Harry lying in a hospital bed and Dumbledore was smiling. Why? It was as if Dumbledore was amused of the thought that Harry could die. Based on song Tourniquet by Evanescence. Rewritten because it lacked a lot of details.

Chapter 1

It was a chilly October day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and sixth year; Harry Potter lay in a bed in hospital wing dying. He had attempted suicide but failed. No one knew if he would live or die. Everyone wondered why he had attempted this "stupid act" including the Headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore. As he lay in bed with his arms bandaged, only magic and the bandages kept him between life and death. Blood stained his robes, as he had been found in a pool of the dark, red, sticky substance.

A few hours earlier Harry decided he couldn't take his life anymore. He wanted a way out, and he didn't care about the prophecy. For all he cared, Voldemort could take over the wizarding world.

Harry started to date Ginny Weasley, after Dean Thomas had cheated on her leaving her heart broken. A few days before Ginny broke up with him to go back out with Dean. Harry cared for her and loved Ginny with all his heart. He was left heartbroken, the break up affected him in the same way Sirius's death had. 

On a trip to Hogsmeade Harry bought a quill, like Professor Umbridge's the year before. He took it and charmed it. He had slit his wrists as he wrote. He drew lines and he felt a stinging sensation, but also a release of pain, anger, and other feelings he couldn't distinguish. Blood droplets began to fall towards the floor and he felt powerful, like he could do anything. He staggered a few steps; not realizing how much blood he was losing, even though the cuts weren't deep they were bleeding profusely. He became dizzy, the room spinning around him, and not being able to stand it anymore, he vomited. He fell unconscious and lay in a pool of blood.

Harry let out a moan of agony, but no sound came out, no one could hear him. Ginny, the only Gryffindor in the common room heard a mumbling and realized it was coming from the boys dormitory. She wondered if she should check on her ex boyfriend, even though they had only broken up a few days before. She walked in to see Harry lying in a pool of blood. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, not recognizing at first and then realizing it as her own. Ron, Hermione, Professor McGonagall, and Colin Creevey, camera in tow, ran in. They stood with their mouths ajar, a baffled look in their eyes. They couldn't believe that Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world had tried to kill himself. Ginny started to cry, holding on to Hermione, as Professor McGonagall conjured a stretcher and took Harry to the hospital wing asking Ron to get Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore arrived at the hospital wing with a look of amusement and a grin on his face. The students stared at their headmaster, wondering what he could be happy about when one of his students was injured. Why would he be smiling when his young hero was dying? He leaned in towards Harry and whispered only what sounded like "Remember the prophecy. Fight this. You can do it, and win this battle." When Harry didn't stir Dumbledore just looked at him in shock. As Harry slowly inched toward death, Dumbledore was thinking madly. 'What would happen if my pawn would die, and who would I get to fight the battle?' At that moment Harry took his last breath.

Harry tried to fight the pull thinking, 'I don't want to die, somebody help me! Ginny I love you! I DON'T WANT TO DIE. I only wanted to get away from the pain, but this I can't do this. I'm helpless, pitiful, and useless. I became so wrapped up in Sirius' death that I hurt everyone, especially Ginny. Life isn't fair! I want to live, and Ginny loves me. I don't think she could make it without me. Hermione and Ron what about them, I've been friends with them since my first year. Will anyone forget me? I'm sorry Dumbledore I can't win the battle against death. Can't anyone hear me?'

Days passed and at Harry's funeral over a million people showed up. The wizarding world came to show their respects to Harry, their young hero. He lay in his ugly putrid green coffin as people pressed their ugly faces in to say their goodbyes. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys stood at the podium saying all they could about their friend. They said their goodbyes to the young hero who committed the act of suicide. They just couldn't understand.

'Why did I commit suicide? My body will lay in the ground forever only to be eaten by worms. I want to be comforting Ginny, holding her in my arms, and kissing her. I can't because I'm dead, dead as I can be. I just have to accept it.'


End file.
